


Between No Place of Mine and No Place of Yours

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after Ben and Leslie agree not to see each other the night in the smallest park, Ben shows up at her door. Angsty reunion smut. Title from <a href="http://russellboyle.wordpress.com/2013/02/22/the-nails-by-w-s-merwin/"> The Nails </a> by W.S Merwin, which you should read because it's amazing and a huge inspiration for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between No Place of Mine and No Place of Yours

It only occurs to Ben he should have gone home first to shower and shave, maybe even stopped the barber shop for a haircut, but he’s already standing on Leslie’s front porch, pounding on her front door with his fist and it’s too late to turn back now. He feels like Marlon Brando in Streetcar Named Desire , close enough to desperation that he’s about to shout her name.

But she opens the door, still dressed in her work clothes. She’s smiling though, but the smile falls when she sees it’s him, replaced by confusion and sadness.

“Ben?”

It’s been five months, eight days and who knows how many hours since he walked away from her in their park, five months since they've been in the same room, since he’s seen her and while he’s had her memory stuck in his head that entire time, it’s nothing compared to the real thing.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?”

“No one’s hurt.”

She sighs in relief. “Okay.”

“I made a mistake, Leslie. I thought if I didn't see you I’d get over you but I haven’t and I know I blew it and I missed my chance but I love you, Leslie Knope and I’m always going to love you even if you hate me and believe me, I don’t blame you if you do but I just, I wanted you to know that.”

A small, “Oh,” escapes her lips but otherwise she says nothing. He smiles through the emptiness and opens his mouth to say goodbye, but she reaches out and strokes his jaw with her thumb.

“You grew a beard.”

“I haven’t felt like shaving. Haven’t felt like doing a lot of things, to tell you the truth.”

Her hand stills on his cheek. “Me neither.”

A few months ago, hell, a week ago, he would have countered with some sort of passive aggressive remarks about how well she must be hiding it, but now he’s done being hurt, done being petty. Now, he can hear the sadness in her voice, can see it in her eyes. Right now, he’s sure she’s missed him as much as he’s missed her.

All doubt subsides when she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him into her house. Once inside, something snaps inside both of them and he’s holding her face, kissing her hard enough that their teeth clash and she bites his lip and he can taste copper but it’s worth it.  
She tears open his shirt, sending buttons flying, but he doesn't complain because he’s too busy nipping at the soft skin on her neck and sliding her blazer off her arms and untucking her blouse from her pants and she’s pulling on his hair.

They fall on her couch. Before, when they’d done this, they’d taken their time, stripped out of their clothes slowly, made a fun of game of it, but he’s now isn’t the time to play around. She doesn’t object though, pulling his white undershirt over his head and latching her lips to his chest, her hands trail down his stomach, through the hair on his belly, to his belt where she pulls it open and through his pants with a snap, throwing it across her messy living room. He unzips his pants, takes her hand and puts it on his dick. Then he tears her shirt off.

Her bra is nice, it’s lacy and pink and any other time he’d take the time to enjoy it, but if his mouth isn’t around her breasts in the next two seconds, there will be hell to pay.

The bra also goes flying, and then he’s sucking and biting and kissing, touching, feeling her soft weight in his hands and it’s great, but not enough. He sits back, stares at the teeth and beard scratches.

The hand that isn't rubbing his cock pushes on his head. He grins and slides down until he’s between her knees. Then he pushes her skirt up and takes off her panties, spreads her legs apart and buries his face in her puss, breathing her in and dying just a little because this is heaven. He runs his tongue down her length, she’s so wet already, so tasty sweet that he spreads it all over her with his tongue, covers her with his mouth like she’s the most perfect peach, sucks on her clit, making her hips buck up and her back arch. He listens as she cries, saying his name again and again as her orgasm overcomes her. After it subsides he sits back, looking at her in surprise because even when they were together, it always took awhile to get her going.

“I haven’t,” she says, still sounding wrecked, “done anything.”

“Nothing?”

“I tried, but I’d always think about you and i’d get too sad. Can we talk about this later?”

He nods. There’s a lot they’ll need to talk about, but for right now, he needs to be kissing her again, needs to be inside her. He stands up just long enough to take off his pants and boxers, and she slides her skirt down her legs. 

He can see she expects he’ll cover her, but he has other ideas. He sits down and pulls her until she’s on his lap. She gets the hint, guiding him inside. There’s a pause, as she adjusts and he takes a moment to revel in her heat, but then she buries her face in his neck and starts rolling her hips and he’s gone. He presses his fingers into her side and thrusts upward, fast and sharp. He takes everything in, the sheen of sweat on her skin, her heavy pants against his neck, the long fingernail scars he’s going to have when this is all said in done. They will both have more bruises, they will both draw more blood by the time this night is over, but the battle is worth it because it’s not them fighting against the other, it’s fighting for.

This is about forgiveness.

He holds her tight, kisses her when she comes again, one hand on the small of her back, the other clutching her hair as she goes over the edge. He licks the tears off her face, kisses her everywhere he can reach.

He’s close, can feel it down to his bones, but this isn't enough to get him there. She knows it too, which is why she climbs off and turns around, raising her ass in the air. He can see everything, the sticky curls, the plump cunt, still throbbing as he puts his face against it. He doesn't kiss it, doesn't lick, he just presses his beard against it, letting the creamy whiteness get all over him.

She falls over, burying her face in the cushion, but he doesn't stop his attack. He only slows because he knows she’s sensitive, but he doesn't relent in his pursuit to make her come in his mouth again.

It’s only when his name explodes from her lips and he feels her contract and more of her sweetness falls onto his tongue that he rises to his knees. He holds his cock, runs it up and down the length of her, and then he pushes inside, bends over her back, kissing his way up her spine as he holds her up. He has to close his eyes, but it’s not a problem because he’s so deep inside her, can hear and feel the slap of skin against skin, and that’s it, his balls tighten, his atoms explode inside his skin and he comes right as she goes over the edge again.

Later, after lots of kisses and cuddling and whispers of love and forgiveness, they fall asleep.

Healed.


End file.
